Confession to Aggression
by Mrs Shades
Summary: Sonny and Chad are about to confess, but Chad freaks out at the last minute, but later that day, when everyone is at home, Sonnys phone rings and things heat up. what will happen oneshot T rating because i wanted to. sorry the characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the cafeteria

Chad's thoughts

_Damn why is she so irresistible_

_I need her, she's my Sonshine, no one else's, and right I'm going to tell her I love her, yeah right like i can do that._

Sonnys thoughts

_Damn why is he so irresistible_

_I need him, he's my man, no one else's, and I'm going to tell him how I feel, aah I can't_

Sonny quickly walks out of the cafeteria trying to avoid contact with Chad

Chad see's her and walk after her

"Sonny"

_Oh good gosh, he's following me, I'm gonna sweat to death now._

"Um yeah"

"I have something important to tell you"

"I have something important to tell you too"

"Ok here it goes, ever since I saw you.... ok I can't do this, um bye"

"CHAD WAIT... doesn't matter"

Another day passed without anything being said between the two, they both at home now and Sonnys phone was mooing.

"Hello?"

"hey Sonny"

"oh hey Chad"

"look I'm sorry for today, just walking away like that, I guess I was just a little nervous, do you think I could see you, I really need to tell you something"

"it's ok Chad, I was kind of the same, but um you can come round mine if you want"

"Ok I'll be over in five, bye, love you-I mean bye"

"Ok bye"

Omg was Chad Dylan Cooper just about to say he loved me, just then I heard a knock on the door, I ran down and answered it

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you'd be here in 5

"Yeah well, I just need to tell you how I feel I mean what I needed to say"

"Ok let's go to my bedroom then"

They headed up and they both stood there clueless on what to do

"Right I'm just going to say it, even if my heart pops with embarrassment... Sonny Munroe, ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't lay my eyes off you, you're so beautiful and cheerful and...and.. I I love you.... there I said it"

Sonny walked up to Chad and merged their lips together, "I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper"

Chad moved his hands how to her waist whilst Sonnys hands where round his neck, slowly moving towards the bed, they collapsed on the bed, Chad was on top of Sonny, Sonny let out moans of pleasure, as Chad planted kisses from her cheeks to her neck then her lips, he unbuttoned her crisp, blue, frilled shirt and started kissing her body, just then Sonny pulled Chad's shirt up over his head, they rolled over so Sonny was on top of Chad this time and she unbuckled his belt, but then he flipped Sonny back underneath him, pulling her skirt down and kissing her legs, "oh Chad" she moaned a little, he moved back up to her beautifully glowing faces, and started kissing her again, grazing his tongue against her bottom lip, wanting access to delve deeper, she opened up and let him slide his tongue in.

She could feel the heat of his breath, and the strong manly scent of cologne

He could smell the warming scent of vanilla from her glossy chocolaty hair

Eventually they were under the sheets naked, with their hot sweaty bodies against each other, and had a smooth rhythm going, Chad still kissing Sonny up and down, they both slowed down to a stop and snuggled into each other, Sonny giggled out of breath.

"Naughty little Sonny" Chad said with a smirk on his face

"Chad shut up, I did not do this alone you know, you were there" Sonny said kissing him one more time,.

"I better go, but I had a good time with you tonight"

"Aw do you have to go, why don't you stay here" Sonny said curling her bottom lip down in a puppy dog way.

"Fine I'll stay, but only because you can't resist me"

"Wow Chad you can read be like a book" Sonny said sarcastically and throwing a pillow at time at the same time.

"Ooh your gonna get it now"

Chad raced back to the bed a started to tickle Sonny, but then eased into making out again.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if people found this gross to read, throw digital crap at me if you want, and also, Sonny lives on her own that why they did not get disturbed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this has turned into a more than one shot lol, anyway enjoy

The next morning came quick, and like people say, having fun makes time go faster.

Sonny could feel a warm breathe, on her face, she smiled and snuggled her head into Chad's chest, but just then realised she had to go to work.

"CHAD, WORK, HURRY, NOW"

"Whaa" Chad was waking up ever so slowly and groggly

"Aw you look so cute when you're sleeping"

"Well then I'll go back to sleep then" Chad tormented Sonny

"Really Chad really?"

"Fine, I'm getting up, I'm getting up"

They managed to shower, get dressed, fix their faces and hair and get breakfast, in time to get out the house and to work just on time, ooh what a lucky day.

Both Sonny and Chad walked in the building hand in hand but quickly pulled away, realising they were now at work and nobody knew about them.

They headed to their studios and got on with work

"Look at you, all smiley and sighing, ooh its boy sighing, who was it" Tawni said as she was admiring herself in the mirror

"It's um, it's Chad" Sonny said under her breath so Tawni could just hear her

"Oooh I knew it, do be shy about"

"Please don't tell anyone Tawni, please" Sonny pleaded with puppy dog eyes

"Fine, but don't be hiding in rooms just for alone time, keep your passion for home time"

"Taw- I guess your right"

"Of course, I'm always right and pretty"

Later that day, Sonny received a text of her mom

_Hey I'm coming up for 2 days, and no boys in the house when I'm there_

Sonny was mentally kicking herself, she didn't want her mom coming for 2 days, how can she resist Chad for 2 days. This was going to be torture Sonny.

All of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her, Chad came to Sonnys dressing room to see how she was

"Hey Chad" Sonny giggled and closed her eyes as Chad caressed her in kisses

"Hey Sonshine"

"Chad stop it" Sonny moaned happily

"CHAD PLEASE FOR ONE SECOND"

Chad suddenly stopped and listened to what Sonny had to say

"Look my mom's coming over for 2 days and..."

"And... what"

"Well she said I can't have any boys over whilst she's there, how am I suppose to live for two days without you, my hunky boyfriend"

Sonnys face saddened but Chad just laughed

"Aw, am I that irresistible"

"Chad why do you always go and ruin the moment"

"Ok I'm sorry, but we can always go out on the night, I will see you, or you can come to mine"

"Hmm I love you so much Chad"

Chad smiled and pulled her into a hug and then tilted her chin up and they started kissing, Chad made his way down from her cheek to her neck and then her arm and her legs, they both fell back onto the sofa and Sonny wrapped her legs around Chad, sliding their tongues into each other's mouths, just then they heard the door and jolted up ever so quickly to see Tawni standing at the door

"Sonny!! You promised you wouldn't hide in rooms and make out with Chad" Tawni yelled

"She knows by the way Chad, and I'm so sorry Tawni but one kiss and I'm away, its Chad's fault he's so irresistible" Sonny said under her breath

"Ooh your gonna get It again tonight"

"Why do you always get me, how come I never get you"

"I don't know, you always seem to get me, which means I have to get you"

"Ok you two stop it, I have to go look pretty now, and I'll see you later" Tawni said storming off

"Ok Chad I have to go to rehearsals now, I'll see you tonight maybe"

Later on Chad had been wondering about what Sonny meant when she said see you tonight maybe, he hoped he would see her tonight, like Sonny they were irresistible to each other.

When it was home time, Chad was waiting for a phone call off Sonny, is she gonna see me tonight or not, he could wait any longer so he drove to her house, hoping she wouldn't be mad since her mom wouldn't let boys over, but he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Omg Chad what are you doing here my mom will be here soon"

"I don't know, I missed you, and when you said you might see me tonight, I was wondering if you made your mind up yet"

"Aw that's so sweet, oh hold on just getting a text, oh my mom's in traffic, she will be here in two hours.

"Hmm I wonder what we could do to pass time"

"funny little Sonny"

They both ran hand in hand upstairs to the bedroom and dived on the bed, with Chad on top once again, and kissing his way around Sonny body, slowly taking off their clothes, and under the sheets they went

"Omg Chad hurry my mom's going to be—

"Right here" Sonny looked at the door and found her mom standing there"

Sonny was dead meat now, she flung herself back down on the pillow and started mentally kicking herself, whilst Chad was flinging his clothes on and hurrying out

"love you Sonny see ya"

"B bye Chad, look I'm so sorry mom"

Her mom just engorged her and walked downstairs

**ok there is another chapter, sorry its rubbish, ok just throw a trash can if its that bad, now please review, try and get at least 20 reviews, the most I've got is 5 and that was on another fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny just lay there, angry that Chad just ran and left her with an angry mother and sad because her mother was ignoring her.

Sonny rolled out of bed and slid some black jeans and a green t-shirt on and headed down stairs

Her mom was on the couch watching TV

"M-mom?"

Her mom just sat in silence

"Mom, please talk to me" Sonny was about to break down into tears

"Why should I, I told you no boys and not only did you bring one in the house, you-you had sex with him"

"Mom I'm so sorry, but you have got to understand I'm a young adult you can't treat me like a kid forever"

"Your right, I just don't want to see my little girl grown up yet that's all" her mom started crying and they bothed hugged

"I promise that whenever you're here, there are no boys"

"Ok, I-I forgive you, now do you want a Chinese for tea"

Sonny nodded and they both laughed and watched TV

Condor studios commissionary

"Hey Sonshine" Chad said with his million dollar smile and a click his tongue

"What do you want Chad" Sonny said stubbornly

"Can I speak to you outside for a sec" Chad said concerned

"Fine but make it quick" Sonny said with anger on her face

**Outside**

"What's wrong with you" Chad said

"Whats wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?

"Wuw Munroe calm down"

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN, YOU LEFT ME ON MY OWN LAST NIGHT, TO FEND FOR MYSELF, I WAS PETRIFED WHEN MY MOM CAME IN LAST NIGHT, YOU COULD OF STAYED AND –and been there when I needed protecting" Sonny said angrily then fading out

"I'm so sorry, I was really scared of her, a-and well yeah thats about it"

"Yeah well lucky for me, I'm not going to see boys for to 2 days, so good by Chad"

"W-WHAT!! WAITS LOOK I'M SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN" Chad shouted down the hallway

"YEAH WHATEVER Chad"


	4. Chapter 4

Chad was miserable the rest of the day, he didn't know what to do, since Sonny hated him at the moment, he tried to think of a way to win Sonnys heart back.

SPOV

It was the end of a long hard day rehearsing, so i decided to go home, I was on my way through the hallway when I saw Chad coming this way, but he just walked past me without a word to say. He's on to something I thought

Chad

I was on my way to my studio when I saw Sonny, I thought if I just ignored her she would think nothing of me, well not until I give her a big surprise that is.

She looked at me with a why-aren't- you-talking-to-me kind of look, and then walked out, yes that was brills now she will want to talk to me, but I will keep ignoring her until I give her, a big surprise.

Both of them headed their own ways and went home

SPOV

Finally at home and away from Chad, stupid jerk face grrr, but then I realised when I was going home, Chad was going back to his studio, why? He finished rehearsals. I thought nothing of it and went to sit with my mom on the couch, we had a tray of pizza, Chinese, popcorn, cake and coke, my mom had changed the channel as I went to get some napkins and from the kitchen I heard a familiar voice on TV, Chad I thought pfft stupid Mackenzie falls, my mom loves that show, and maybe I do just a little bit, but then I heard something unexpected that made me stop in my tracks

"I have an announcement to make to a very special person, I just want to say I'm so sorry for making you mad and leaving me when you needed me most, I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you hate me forever. I love you Sonny Munroe

Sonnys mom turned her head to see Sonny leant against the side of the doorway, watching the TV in aw with tears in her eyes.

"Aw swe-

"But before she could say anything she heard the door slam and realised Sonny was out to see Chad

"Sonny got in the car and rushed back to the studios, it all makes sense now, he stayed back at the studios to make that message for me, aw I have the best boyfriend ever.

She skidded into a driving space, unbuckled her seatbelt and ran to studio 3

She got there and saw Chad packing up his things and ready to leave the studios,

"Chad"

Chad did a double take when he saw Sonny at the door way

"Sonny what are you doing here" Chad said Surprised

"I saw the thing you just did on TV and..."

"And what, you hate me even more now?"

Sonny walked up to him and merged her lips with Chads, then slowly pulling away with her arms around Chads neck

"Um wow, good answer Munroe, but I seriously am so sorry that I left you, it won't happen again promise"

Sonny giggled "Chad, what you just did for me, I've fallen for you even harder than before, I love you so much"

"Well I am Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad popped his collar up

Sonny hit him playfully

"Ow, it's true"

"I know it's true and your all mine, mmh, but erm my mom is waiting at home, so I better be going, I'll see you tomorrow yeah"

Chad give a puppy dog face to Sonny, and Sonny walked up to him and give him a quick peck on the lips "aw you look so cute, but I really.." Sonny was cut off by Chad kissing her on the Lips then moving down to her neck, she moaned "Chad...stop..." Sonny giggled and Chad didn't stop but this time she didn't stop him from going furthur, he lead her into her dressing room still kissing her and She pulled of her shirt and Chad started kissing her neck and her chest then her stomach "cchaad" Sonny moaned, she then got up at dragged him to the couch

After much kanoodling (hint hint you know what)

Out of breath and laughing whilst lying on the couch, they both lay then in silence then Sonny spoke

"hmm.. Chad.. I really gotta go now; my mom will be curious where I am now"

"Alright I'll you go now, I'll miss you, see ya"

"See you soon bye"

After than Sonny descended off into the night back to her place, to a very curious mother


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi mom, sorry I took so long, I erm-

"Yeah you went to go see Chad, kissing blah all that stuff"

Yeah that could work, I thought to myself

"Yes exactly what happened mom, exactly" I breathed a sigh of relief; she has know suspicions of the deeper details.

My eyes watered and looked heavy as I yawned, I was tired, and really needed to sleep, but I didn't want to leave my mom downstairs all alone, after all, the more time I have with her the better.

"Sonny honey you should go to be, you look like your about to nod of- but before she could finish she looked over to find that Sonny did indeed nod off. Her mom wrapped a blanket around her and let her sleep on the couch for the night.

The next morning Sonny woke up to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon, her mom was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast.

Oh god what's that smell sonny thought, she normally like the smell of bacon, but this time, she felt nauseous, and immediately grasped her stomach and made a made dash to the bathroom.

"Oh god what's wrong with me, ow my boobs, so tender"

Sonny sat on the bathroom floor with her head at the base of the toilet, her mom came rushing up

"Sonny, Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine mom, just great" she mumbled

"Maybe you should take the day of work today, you know just until you get better"

"yeah maybe that's a good idea, can you get rid of that bacons smell before I come down, it made me feel so nauseous " Sonny said still having a hold of her stomach

Then is occurred to Sonny, you only ever get really nauseous with smells is when your preg- "oh god, I need a pregnancy test" Sonny said with a whispered, then she looked down at her stomach, it was swollen, really swollen. Tears started to blur her vision, she sat up and walked to her bedroom, and picked up the phone to make a doctors appointment. I can do this, not tell mom, maybe I could tell Chad, no no, I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet, Sonny finally got through

"Hi yes I would like to make a doctors appointment please"

**Well there's chapter 5, all craptastic, uurgh I will be crap at writing forever**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day for Sonny's results, she had been to the doctors without her mother successfully but she didn't tell friends where she had been for the past 2 days, only marshal.

She opened the letter and she couldn't believe it, she was positive and 6 months along, wow must be a small baby.

She got knocked out of her thoughts when her phone was mooing, it was Chad

"Hey Chad"

"Hey, Sonny where have you been, why haven't you called"

"Sorry, I've- it's just- well-

"Sonny I'm coming over, you're not alright"

"No Ch- damn he's on his way over now"

Her mom came in

"Sonny is everything alright"

"Yeah everything fine" she said faking her smile "Chad's on his way over, he'll be here soon"

"Oh ok, you two behave then" and with that she walked back out the room Sonny was in.

And just that second Chad knocked on the door

"Hey"

"Hey Sonny, please tell me your ok"

"I'm fine" Sonny looked down and fiddled with her hands as she said this, making it clear to Chad that was lying.

"Sonny" Chad said in a stern voice

"Alright fine, come upstairs I can't let my mom know she'd freak"

Chad just gave her a confused face and followed her upstairs; Sonny locked her door and kept her voice down. They sat on the bed, with Chad holding Sonny's hand she began.

"ok please d-don't freak, but um—well- you see" Sonny started to feel tears sting her eyes.

"Sonny its ok you can tell me"

"I know I am I'm just scared you'll break up with me" she began to cry

"Shh, its ok just shoot"

"W-well, I-I'm preg-gnant, I'm so sorry"

Chad just pulled Sonny closer and wrapped his arms around Sonny

"You're not mad?" sonny said in confusion

"No I love you to much, we can get through this and we will tell your mom when the times right"

"Thanks Chad, your best, but I'm really scared I mean, I'm like 6 nearly 7 months along, not long to go"

"Like I said don't worry, and that must be a small baby"

"That's what I said" Sonny chuckled and fell back on the bed, shutting her eyes

Chad chuckled and fell with her but then turned so he was hovering on top of her, kissing her jaw line

"Hmm you always cheer me up" Sonny smiled but then pushed Chad off and sat up

"My moms only downstairs remember, I know I'm irresistible but just kisses on lips for now, no where else, you and you're trying to seduce me"

"Fine, but you don't know what your missing" as Chad said this he was grazing the top of Sonny's stomach lightly with his finger.

"Chad how can you be attracted to me right now, I'm horrible and fat"

"Because you're always beautiful, no matter what, even if you do look like a cow" Chad smirked at his reply

"Cha-ad stop making fun of me" she said as she hit him playfully

"You did not just hit Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad said with a grin on his face

"I believe I did" Sonny was edging away, before Chad had the chance to do something to her, but she edges away a little too much, and she managed to fly of the bed, she gasped as soon as she realised she was falling.

"CHA- ow"

"Omg Sonny are you ok?"

"Yeah I think- sonny jumped in shock as she felt a kick in her stomach

"Really and is everything ok in baby central there, you just jumped" Chad smiled

"Yeah really, I got a sore back now from falling, but yeah I'm fine"

Another little kick made Sonny jump again, this time she actually noticed.

"Really Sonny really"

"Chad really, the baby just kick, this is first time experience what do you expect"

"Sorry, oh jeez it 10pm I better get doing"

Sonny put her puppy dog face on "Please stay, I don't want to sleep alone"

"Your not alone, you have a mini me inside of you"

"Yeah, but I can't snuggle up to that one, and kiss it and –

"Ok fine I'll stay, since I'm so addicting, like a drug"

Sonny threw a cushion at Chad "yes but you're my addiction and my drug"

Sonny's mom came wondering up, curious on why they were so quiet for so long, she she knocked on the door. "Sonny, everything ok in there?"

"Yeah fine mom,- stop it Chad it tickles" Sonny said in between laughs as Chad was lightly tickling her feet.

"Well if you're sure dear" she said and she went to bed

"Sonny, I have nothing to wear for bed, and I'm not wearing one of you're shirts, I mean, you wear my shirts you look sexy. Me in something you wear, I will look gay."

Sonny burst out laughing "well I don't know your birthday suite" and Sonny collapsed with laugher again.

"I have a t-shirt underneath this, I'll wear that with my undies, is that ok with you, my sunshine"

"Yeah hurry into bed, I'm cold" Sonny said had a cheeky smile on her face

**Sorry it's so long, and crap, I only have a few more chapters to go, but there's no point really I mean, pfft, no one reads it lol **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I wanted to finish this off, and so this will be the rubbished chapter and fanfic you would of ever read in your life. And sorry I haven't updated, no one was reading but I really just wana finish it.

It was the ninth month in Sonnys pregnancy, and she was getting really tired, and took the rest of the month off so random. And by this time her mom knew she was pregnant

She was at home lazing on the sofas looking all big and fat, she nodded off minutes later.

Chad came round every day after work to check how she was, but she was still asleep when he arrived,

"Oh hey Ms Munroe, um how is Sonny this evening"

"Oh hey Chad, she's doing fine, she's just nodded off, bu- Connie was cut off by a voice calling from the living room.

"Mom, who are you talking to" she said in a sleep voice

"Oh it's just Chad but- and Connie was interrupted again

"OMG Chad" Sonny shouted, she managed to hoist herself up off the couch and make her way into the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful" Chas said wrapping his arms around Sonny as she came in

"oh please Chad I'm far from beautiful, I'm fat and ugly and tired looking and blaah and-

"Sonny you are always beautiful to me, no matter what" Chad said cupping Sonnys face and kissing her lightly

Connie: Aaaw you two are so cute

Sonny: Mom! Stop embarrass- AAH Sonny felt a sharp pain pass through her stomach and she doubled over

Connie immediately ran to the phone, and dialled for the ambulance

Sonny: AAAHA I think the babies heeeeere

Chad: take deep breaths, here take me hand (big mistake for Chad, everytime sonny got a contraction, Sonny would break chads hand)

Chad: aaaaah jeez sonny easy on the hand

Sonny: SPEAK FOR YOU SELF, YOUR NOT PASSING A HUMAN THROUGH YOUR BUTT

Chad: DONT SHOUT AND IT FEELS LIKE I'M GIVING BIRTH OUT OF MY HAND, THANKS TO YOU

Sonny: LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW sonny said breathing through every contraction

Sonny: Moooom! I don't think I'm gona make it she started crying

Chad quickly carried her to the sofa, Connie had covered them in sheets just incase this would happen

In the end Sonny had a home birth...well inside the ambulance and gave birth to a little girl, they named her Charlie.

As the years went by, when Chad was 23 and Sonny was 20, Chad proposed, they got married and got little Charlie as the brides maid.

Theee ennnd

On what a really bad story, my other stories are so much better, this was just a horribly rushed story, blaah anyway, goodbye x


End file.
